


Best Unlaid Plans

by Missy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parenthood, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer's plans for a night alone with Lana are changed by parenthood...though some things to remain the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Unlaid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PercyByssheShelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyByssheShelley/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

He’d planned everything out to the letter. The completely awesome letter. 

He’d have champagne waiting for her, and strawberries. He’d have a hot tub ready, and interracial porn running nonstop on the 100 inch flatscreen TV embedded into the wall of this totally incredible boat he’d ‘borrowed’ for the evening from a friend.

But Lana arrived with bleary eyes, messed up hair, a stagger to her step…and Abbiejean slung over her shoulder, wailing the whole time. 

So Archer adjusted. He could even make the baby stop crying (though she didn’t seem to like strawberries, what was up with that?), and he could probably get Lana into bed early so she wouldn’t stress out even more. See? He could be responsible, damn it.

(The terrorists who arrived to hijack the boat provided another surprise, but at least Archer was prepared to deal with those by himself. Though Lana probably owed him a blowjob for sleeping through that attack…)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Archer** , all of whom are the property of **FX Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
